powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Titan Physiology
The power to use the traits and powers of Titans of Greek Mythology. Variation of Transcendent Physiology and Greek Deity Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the Titans, the second generation of Divine Beings in Greek Mythology. The Titans were ruled by descendants of Gaia and Ouranos and overthrown in Titanomachy. Those Titans who fought against Olympians were imprisoned and/or punished, while those that either assisted them or stayed neutral were left free. Deities 'The Twelve Titans' *'Coeus' **Cold Manipulation (Lord of the North) ***Cold Air Manipulation ***Ice Manipulation **Cosmic Manipulation **Extrasensory Perception ***Flawless Clairvoyance ***Prescience **Knowledge Deity Physiology **Knowledge Embodiment ***Intelligence Manipulation *'Crius' **Constellation Manipulation ***Constellation Creation **Constellation Physiology **Stellar Manipulation **Stellar Physiology *'Hyperion' **Absolute Sight **Light Embodiment ***Light Manipulation ***Light Mimicry **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation **Supernatural Wisdom **Vision Manipulation *'Iapetus' **Enhanced Polearm Proficiency **Meta Crafting ***Supernatural Artisan **Mortality Manipulation ***Death-Force Manipulation ***Mortality Inducement **Pain Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Kronos/Cronus' **Authority (King of the Titans) **Deity Consumption/Gut Imprisonment **Enhanced Charisma **Harvest Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Sickle Proficiency **Temporal Cognition **Time Manipulation (later mythology) *'Mnemosyne' **Enhanced Intelligence **Knowledge Deity Physiology **Memory Embodiment ***Memory Physiology ***Meta Memory Manipulation **Omnilingualism **Panmnesia *'Oceanus/Tethys' **Ocean Embodiment ***Ocean Lordship ***Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ****Tidal Wave Generation ****Water Mimicry *'Phoebe' **Light Manipulation **Lunar Manipulation ***Lunar Affinity **Precognition **Prescience **Prophecy Construction *'Rhea' **Authority (Queen of the Titans) **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Mountain Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Serenity Inducement *'Theia' **Absolute Sight **Clairvoyance **Enhanced Charisma **Light Manipulation **Prescience **Vision Manipulation *'Themis' **Almighty Law Creation **Clairvoyance **Justice Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Prescience 'Younger Titans:' *'Asteria' **Darkness Manipulation **Prescience **Stellar Manipulation *'Astraeus' **Air Manipulation **Astrology **Twilight Manipulation (Dusk) *'Atlas' **Absolute Stamina **Absolute Strength **Sky Manipulation (Limited) **Supernatural Endurance *'Dione' **Divine Communication **Divine Sight **Healing **Mother Goddess Physiology (in some mythology) ***Earth Manipulation **Prophecy Construction **Seer *** Clairvoyance *** Divination *** Flawless Precognition *'Eos' **Day Inducement **Light Manipulation **Twilight Embodiment (Dawn) ***Twilight Manipulation **Solar Empowerment **Wing Manifestation *'Epimetheus' **Animal Creation **Hindsight *'Hecate' **Door Projection **Knowledge Deity Physiology (trivial knowledge) **Nature Manipulation **Lunar Manipulation **Magic Lordship ***Almighty Magic ***Necromancy **Path Manipulation **Phantasm Manipulation **Poison Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Transcendent Mage Physiology **Underworld Lordship *'Helios' **Clairvoyance **Fire Manipulation **Light Manipulation ***Light Generation **Solar Deity Physiology **Solar Embodiment ***Esoteric Sun Manipulation ***Solar Manipulation ***Heat Manipulation **Temporal Cognition **Vision Manipulation *'Lelantos' **Air Manipulation **Imperceptibility **Hunting Deity Physiology **Predator Instinct ***Enhanced Senses ***Enhanced Stealth ***Enhanced Tracking ***Feral Mind **Psychic Shadow *'Leto' **Fertility Embodiment ***Fertility Manipulation **Imperceptibility **Psychic Shadow *'Menoetius' **Anger Empowerment **Guardianship (of the Cattle of Hades) **Hatred Empowerment **Rage Manipulation ***Rage Inducement *'Metis' **Knowledge Deity Physiology **Knowledge Embodiment ***Knowledge Manipulation **Nymph Physiology (Oceanid) **Shapeshifting **Supernatural Wisdom **Trickster *'Pallas' **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Predator Instinct **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Perses' **Destroyer Deity Physiology **Destruction Embodiment ***Destruction ****Destructive Energy Manipulation **Volcanic Fields Manipulation ***Volcano Physiology *'Prometheus' **Fire Manipulation **Intuitive Aptitude **Life Creation **Nigh Omniscience ***Enhanced Intelligence ***Enhanced Wisdom **Prescience **Regenerative Healing Factor **Trickster *'Selene' **Cycle Manipulation **Lunar Deity Physiology **Lunar Embodiment ***Lunar Manipulation ***Lunar Affinity **Night Manipulation ***Night Empowerment Associations *Giant Physiology *Greek Deity Physiology *Transcendent Physiology *Protogenoi Physiology Known Users See Also: Our Titans Are Different. Gallery Titans.jpg|Titans (DC Comics) Titamon.jpg|Titamon (Digimon) ToM2005.jpg|Minus Donna, the group of Titans Hecate.jpg|Hecate Mnemosyne_H.png|Mnemosyne (Valkyrie Crusade) Rhea H.png|Rhea (Valkyrie Crusade) Hecate_H.png|Hecate (Valkyrie Crusade) Leto_H.png|Leto (Valkyrie Crusade) Pala_H.png|Pala (Valkyrie Crusade) Prometheus_H.png|Prometheus (Valkyrie Crusade) Selene_H.png|Selene (Valkyrie Crusade) Moonshadow_Eos_H.png|Eos (Valkyrie Crusade) Titans Hercules.jpg|The Titans (Hercules) were a race of primordial beings that once roamed the world, including... Hercules Lythos.jpg|...Lythos... Hercules Hydros.jpg|...Hydros... Hercules Pyros.jpg|...Pyros... Hercules Stratos.jpg|...Stratos... Hercules Cyclops.jpg|...Cyclops... Hercules Antaeus.jpg|...Antaeus... Hercules Atlas.jpg|...Atlas... Hercules Cronus.jpg|...Cronus... Hercules Echidna.jpg|...Echidna... Hercules Prometheus.jpg|...Prometheus... Hercules Typhon.jpg|...and Typhon. Kingdom Hearts Hydros.png|Hydros (Kingdom Hearts) Kingdom Hearts Lythos.png|Lythos (Kingdom Hearts) Pyros.jpg|Mnemosyne (Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus) Hydros.jpg|Tethys (Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Physiology Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers